Most trucks on the road today contain a CB unit and a rapidly increasing number of passenger vehicles also contain a CB transceiver. These units are used to obtain such information as road conditions, the weather or are used as a means for conversation. Almost every citizen's band conversation contains a request for the user's location, or, in CB parlance, their "10-20". Most major highways contain mile post indicators appearing on the right shoulder of the road. These indicators denote the distance between the traveller's present location and an arbitrary point, such as the terminus of the highway or a state boundary. These indicators are positioned either every mile or tenth of a mile and usually increase when travelling from south to north and west to east and decrease when traversing from north to south and east to west.
Therefore, while travelling these major highways, the location request or "10-20" usually means that the mile post position of the driver is wanted. Heretofore, a driver would either have to wait until the next mile post marker is passed or would have simply to approximate the location. At the present time, there is no indicator available which would readily allow the CB user, or any other driver to quickly, simply and easily determine his or her exact location on a major highway.
While use of an indicating apparatus containing a plurality of dials, each dial having a series of ascending figures and descending figures is disclosed in U. S. Pat. No. 1,542,465, issued to Charles MacGill, this device does exhibit several drawbacks. The object of the MacGill apparatus is to produce an indicator containing a carry-over gear capable of dealing with indications present on an indicator member, said indications extending from 0 in a positive and negative sense with a uniform progression through 0. To accomplish this end, the MacGill indicator provides a casing for the dials and a longitudinal window in the casing so that a series of numerals may be viewed. The indicator also contains a shutter device having transverse apertures through which, in conjunction with the longitudinal window, the indicator member may be viewed. A gearing arrangement is connected to each of the dials and the shutter, and due to the movement of said gearing arrangement, the proper indication is presented at the longitudinal window. However, to insure that the progression through 0 is a uniform one, the column of figures utilized by each dial (see FIG. 9 of MacGill) is not a continually progressing, or regressing one, but must contain two of each figure to properly present the correct indication. Additionally, the gearing arrangement of MacGill is much more complicated than that of the present invention since MacGill uses an automatic shutter, while the present invention merely employs a manually set shutter.